PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure
PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure is an action or adventure game available for the Wii console. The game was released on December 5, 2009, in Japan, November 1, 2010, in North America, and July 9, 2010, in Europe. The game features the player controlling a Pikachu while challenging Pokémon to a Skill Game and partaking the attractions. Plot One day, Pikachu, Chikorita, Charmander, and Piplup were happily playing around until the mysterious Mew appears and sends the Pokémon to PokéPark. Mew tells Pikachu that PokéPark is in great danger as the Sky Prism has shattered into fourteen pieces and Sky Pavilion will soon eventually fall into PokéPark. Now, Pikachu ventures out to collect the pieces from the fourteen attractions, while facing powerful Pokémon through Skill Games and also trying befriending them. During Pikachu's adventure, he'll have to settle a dispute over Venusaur, Empoleon, and Blaziken. However, even after settling the dispute, new problems arise when natural disasters begin to occur. .]] After collecting all the prism pieces and beating all the attractions, upon returning to the Flower Zone, Pikachu is assisted by Shaymin who will gladly transform herself into her Sky-Forme and guide Pikachu and his friends in a hot air balloon to Sky Pavilion. On Sky Pavilion, the Pokémon, excluding Piplup, search for Mew but was unsuccessful. Piplup informs that his search was unsuccessful either. The Pokémon soon return to the hot air balloon and notices that Piplup never left his post. Now, the Pokémon head to the other Piplup and discover that it was Mew in disguise. Mew then tests Pikachu's abilities in three Skill Games: Obstacle Hop, Battling, and Chase. During Obstacle Hop, Pikachu must jump from platform to platform without falling off. During the Battle event, Mew transforms into a Magmortar, then into a Garchomp, and finally into a Tyranitar. Upon defeating all forms, Mew challenges for a Chase. Once caught, Mew now fixes the shattered Sky Prism, and PokéPark is saved. Features Skill Games The Skill Games consists of five activities that test Pikachu's abilities against Pokémon. Battle Battling is the main activity in which some Pokémon will challenge you to a duel. During the battle, the player will need to lower the Pokémon's hit points by using a variety of moves at Pikachu's disposal. The battle feature is identical to the battling in the main series game, whereas different types of Pokémon are granted a weakness or immunity against Pikachu's Thunderbolt or Iron Tail. Hide & Seek Hide & Seek is another activity where a Pokémon will challenge you to find it. While playing, the Pokémon hides and you'll have to search around the area. However, if the Pokémon is close to Pikachu, its cry can be heard. Chase Chase is a common activity where the Pokémon will maneuver around the area. During the tag race, Pikachu will need to catch up and "tag" the Pokémon using Pikachu's Quick Attack. Some Pokémon will leave traps that will slow down Pikachu. Quiz Pokémon will sometimes offer quizzes where the player must answer correctly. The Pokémon will ask the same questions. After three consecutive correct answers, the Pokémon will allow you to advance through another part of the zone or befriend them. Obstacle Hop The least common challenge is the Obstacle Hop. The Obstacle Hop is a series of platforms that Pikachu must jump on and reach the goal. The challenge must be completed within the 99 seconds time limit. If Pikachu falls off the platform, it will need to restart from the beginning with the timer still counting down. Photography Photography returns with Misdreavus running the system. The player can take screenshots, using the minus (-) button on the Wii remote, of the gameplay using the camera given by Misdreavus. If the player speaks to Misdreavus, the player can view the gallery, delete, or save the images to an SD card. Powering-Up Pikachu Pikachu's attacks can be powered-up in the Meeting Place by talking to Electabuzz, Ponyta, Bibarel, or Primeape to strengthen up Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Pikachu's hit points, and Iron Tail, respectively. In order to power-up, the player must pay them a certain amount of berries. Locations There are several zones in PokéPark with different attractions and Pokémon inhabiting it. Meeting Place The Meeting Place is the central hub where the player can do various tasks, such as powering-up Pikachu or entering other zones. The player can access this location by beating Venusaur's Vine Swing. Meadow Zone Meadow Zone is the first area accessible in the game. This grassland features several types of Pokémon, most notably the and types. Beach Zone Beach Zone is accessed upon defeating Venusaur's Vine Swing and finally entering the Meeting Place. The ocean side features several water-based attractions and Pokémon. One can access the Iceberg Zone by befriending Lapras. Iceberg Zone Iceberg Zone is an area accessible upon befriending Lapras. Afterwards, Lapras will transport you to Iceberg Zone. This zone is inhabited by and Pokémon. Cavern Zone The Cavern Zone is an area accessible upon beating Empoleon's Snow Slide. This area is inhabited by and -type Pokémon. The player can access Lava Zone through here. Lava Zone Lava Zone is an area accessible after fixing the rail system in Cavern Zone. Lava Zone is primarily inhabited by Pokémon. Haunted Zone Haunted Zone is an area accessible upon defeating Blaziken's Boulder Bash. This spooky zone is inhabited by and -type Pokémon. Granite Zone The Granite Zone is an area accessible upon beating Rotom's Spooky Shoot-'em Up attraction. This zone is inhabited by several rare Pokémon. The player can access Flower Zone here. Flower Zone The Flower Zone is an area accessible upon beating Salamence's Air Ace. This zone is inhabited by few Pokémon, such as Rayquaza and Shaymin. Sky Pavilion Sky Pavilion is the final zone that can be accessed after beating all attractions. This area is inhabited by the mysterious Mew and the Sky Prism. Attractions Attractions are the main feature in PokéPark. There are fourteen attractions in total. Park_Daring_Dash.png|link=Bulbasaur's Daring Dash|Bulbasaur's Daring Dash Park_Vine_Swing.png|link=Venusaur's Vine Swing|Venusaur's Vine Swing Park_Circle_Circuit.png|link=Pelipper's Circle Circuit|Pelipper's Circle Circuit Park_Aqua_Dash.png|link=Gyarados' Aqua Dash|Gyarados' Aqua Dash Park_Snow_Slide.png|link=Empoleon's Snow Slide|Empoleon's Snow Slide Park_Block_Barrage.png|link=Bastiodon's Block Barrage|Bastiodon's Block Barrage Park_Bumper_Burn.png|link=Rhyperior's Bumper Burn|Rhyperior's Bumper Burn Park_Boulder_Bash.png|link=Blaziken's Boulder Bash|Blaziken's Boulder Bash Park_Swing_Along.png|link=Tangrowth's Swing-Along|Tangrowth's Swing-Along Park_Speed_Slam.png|link=Dusknoir's Speed Slam|Dusknoir's Speed Slam Park_Spooky_Shootem_Up.png|link=Rotom's Spooky Shoot 'em Up|Rotom's Spooky Shoot 'em Up Park_Hurdle_Bounce.png|link=Granite Zone#Absol's Hurdle Bounce|Absol's Hurdle Bounce Park_Air_Ace.png|link=Salamence's Air Ace|Salamence's Air Ace Park_Balloon_Panic.png|link=Rayquaza's Balloon Panic|Rayquaza's Balloon Panic Pokémon Passwords The game features a password system in which the player can unlock various items and make Pokémon appear in PokéPark. The passwords can be entered through the Password Selection in the main menu. External Links PokeParkWii.com Category:Nintendo Wii games Category:Generation IV